Embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure relate to processing financial transactions in computer networks, and more particularly to processing physical sources of financial information for financial transactions.
Physically source-based financial information, such as that found on credit cards, debit cards, etc., is commonly used in financial transactions. These transactions include transactions at retail establishments using dedicated machines to read a magnetic strip on sources containing financial information as well as transactions at online or network-enabled entities, which typically provide a web or other interface for a user to enter financial information from a source.
Traditional mechanisms to capture the financial information indicated by a physical source are not always adequate, nor do they always provide a suitable user experience. An entity without a dedicated machine to read sources of financial information may have no option to initiate or receive a source-based transaction. While online retailers may be able to handle source-based transactions, they typically require a user to manually enter the financial information such as by typing in a web interface.